Playing Music with You
by SimplyTakenByMusic
Summary: They're brought together by music since they were young and they've been like brothers and sisters, as if nothing can break them apart. Now that they're all grown up, will love,lies,jealousy and envy, break them apart?
1. Prologue

**Playing Music with You**

**Summary: **They're brought together by music since they were young and they've been like brothers and sisters, as if nothing can break them apart. Now that they're all grown up, will love get in the way of their bond?

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Before we start, I would personally like to thank "Chaotic Luna" for being there to help me all the way. Thanks Luna for keeping up with me. Thank you for every single thing. And I would like to apologize for those who kept on waiting for the "Just Want to be With You" fanfict. I'm sorry cuz' I discontinued writing it. For those who reviewed, whether it's rooting for me or not, thank you so much. Without those reviews, I wouldn't have been able to do something about my writing. I'm deeply sorry. A lot of things happened back then and halfway through, I lost track of it. It rumbled up. Which in the end, I was unable to finish it. This fanfict that I made is what "Just Want to be With You" is supposed to be. But a lot of changes were added to it, a lot. Again, I'm very sorry to those who are disappointed. And once again, thank you so much, "Chaotic Luna"! Let's start, shall we?

* * *

**AMU's POV**

"Onegai," pleaded Yukari-san as she looked at us in the eye.

"But Yukari-san," Nagihiko began, "We're not sure if we can really do this, I mean we all have other things to do, so….."

"Guys, I know this seems hard for you to do since you all have your own careers but this is a huge opportunity, don't let it pass," reasoned Utau.

"But, Utau," I sighed.

-**Flashback- (7 in the morning)**

Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrrrri- BANG!

(groans) "Let me sleep."

Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! (clock continues to ring)

My eyebrows twitch as I grumpily stand up from my bed, picking up the alarm clock.

Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! Rrrr-(turned off)

"Shut up."

Walking towards my bathroom, I picked up my toothbrush then, put some mint-flavored toothpaste in it. After I finished brushing my teeth, I washed my still-sleepy face then walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs and stumbling at the last step, I saw my 12 year old sister smiling as she walks towards me.

"Ohayo, Onee-chan!" she greeted as she offered her hand for me to stand up.

"Ohayo, Ami," I replied finally standing up and mouthing a 'thank you'.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" greeted my mom as I walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, mom," I greeted back as I gave her a hug, "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's out early," she said as she handed me a cup of hot cocoa, "Work."

I nodded while taking a sip of my cocoa. "Sis, aren't you supposed to get ready now?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. "You're meeting up with Utau and the others, remember?"

(gulps) "What! I totally forgot about it! Thanks for reminding me!" I said as I put down my cocoa and ran my way upstairs. Almost tripping at my bedroom door, I quickly got inside my bathroom bringing my cream-colored towel with me.

(After 10 mins.) Stepping out of the shower, I went to my closet picking out a black, long-sleeved hoodie designed with white, red, blue and grey lines, partnered with a dark blue denim shorts. While combing and tying my pink back-length locks into a high ponytail, I reached for my black high-cut converse and my black sling bag.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I ran downstairs and kiss my mom and sis a goodbye before bursting through the door and running to the garage. Starting my silver Lamborghini Gallardo, I raced my way to where my friends and I would meet, Easter Corp.

* * *

**(At Easter Corp.) (8 in the morning)**

"About time you got here." Utau said as she eyed me carefully, "Nice hoodie, by the way."

"Ah, thanks and sorry," I said as scratched my head.

"Looks like someone forgot about our meeting," smirked Ikuto.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hey, Amu!" greeted Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Just fine," they all replied in unison.

"Well, since everyone's here, Yukari-san and I would like to have your attention," Utau began as we took our seats, "Well, the reason why I called you guys here is because I want you guys to become a part of Easter's new project."

"What new project?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, your father wanted the 5 of you to be a part of the music industry. Thus, he wants you to make a group," Yukari said, "So to make it all clear, we want you guys to be a group artist. I, of all people know that you guys are also talented in music. "

"But…"

"Onegai," pleaded Yukari-san as she looked us in the eyes.

"But Yukari-san," Nagihiko began, "We're not sure if we can really do this, I mean we all have careers, so….."

"Guys, I know this seems hard for you to do since you all have your own careers but this is a huge opportunity, don't let it pass," reasoned Utau.

"But, Utau," I sighed, "I'm not really sure about this, I mean, the three of us, are a part of Easter's modeling agency. Kukai, a part of an elite soccer team, which Easter manages. Nagihiko, Easter's own professional dancer and dance guru. And Ikuto, preparing to be Easter's soon-to-be CEO. It's not that I'm against it, it's just that I'm a bit worried about it."

(sighs) "We understand that all of you have other things to do, but the CEO asked us to convince you 5. Utau agreed to it but she said the decision will only be final if you all agreed to it too," Yukari continued, "The CEO said that if you agreed, then if there're any problems occurring in the future, he'll take care of it as quick as possible. He just doesn't want your talents come to waste."

"Please give us a minute or so to think about it," I sighed.

"Ok then, I'll be at my office if you need me," Yukari replied as she made her way to her office.

(sighs) "Let's settle things first, if your problems are about your present careers, which it is. Then, I think we should consider it anyway. It's not like we do modeling, soccer, dancing and business things everyday. And isn't this what we dreamed of when we were young?" Utau reasoned out.

"Well, yeah. Now that you mention it, I remember back then, We all promised that when we grow up, we're going to be music-stars," Ikuto reminisced.

"Yeah music-stars, as Kukai said," I laughed.

(giggles) "I still remember the times when we all gather up at Utau and Ikuto's backyard and spent hours and hours, singing and dancing," Rima said as she sang:

"_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo,"_

"_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight," _Nagihiko continued.

Kukai:

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot, little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And..._

Utau:

_Oh, little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear, the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you are mine_

_You are one of a kind and..._

Amu:

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and..._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

Ikuto:

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And..._

Boys:

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

Girls:

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm,_

Both:

_With you [x5]_

_(Girl) (Boy)_

_With you [x5]_

"So, can we give it a try?" Utau asked.

(We all smiled to each other.) "Yeah, let's give it a go," I smiled.

~!#$%^',./

A/N: And that's how Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko started as a singing group. More surprises waits in the first chapter so, stay reading you guys!

Here's some things about Love & Music:

-"The Blinx"

-A group which consists of 6 members:

Hinamori Amu:

-16 years old.

-Senior

-A professional model and a singer

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:

-17 years old.

-Senior

-Soon to be CEO and a singer

Hoshina Utau:

-16 years old.

-Senior

-A professional model and a singer

Souma Kukai:

-16 years old.

-Senior

-A professional soccer player and a singer

Mashiro Rima:

-16 years old.

-Senior

-A professional model and a singer

Fujisaki Nagihiko:

-16 years old.

-Senior

-A professional dancer/dance guru and of course, a singer.

Sanjou Yukari:

-22 years old.

-Manager of "The Blinx"

Nikaidou Yuu:

-23 years old.

-One of the Advisers at "Seiyo Kokkou-(Highschool)'

-Co-Manager of "The Blinx"

-"Seiyo Kokkou"

-The school where "The Blinx" is going to.

Yuiki Yaya:

-15 years old.

-Junior

-A photographer and a part of the Library Committee

Sanjou Kairi:

-15 years old.

-Junior

-A kendo club member and a part of the Library Committee

-Sanjou Yukari's brother

-Will be updating the other details in the story.

V

V

V

V

V

V

=PLeAse ReVieW=


	2. School and Schedules

A/N: This is the first chapter of Playing Music with you! So sorry for the long wait. Thanks to 'kirai23', 'TinkToxiixix', and 'olivia the rat' . Hope you guys also enjoy this one. Let's get it on, shall we? Descriptions will be shown in italic, as well as thoughts. The story takes place a two years after their promotion as a group, so those who are 16 are now 18, 17 now 19, so on and so forth, and Utau and Ikuto are still siblings in here. Oh and, They're in the 4th year of high school. Btw, I don't own anything…. Well, I own the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a one hot sunny morning in Seiyo Kokkou. Girls, fanning their selves under the sun's heat, and boys with sweaty handkerchiefs in their hands, groans and few swearings are heard, until…..

"Kyaaa! It's the Blinx!"

At the front of the school's gate, Striding in all their glory, the 'Blinx" came in with handkerchiefs on their hands, sweats on their foreheads, and rather irritated faces as they made their way through the crowd.

"Don't they get tired screaming and squealing each and everyday?" Amu said with a groan while wiping the sweat off her forehead, face and neck.

_Hinamori Amu, one of the singers of the famous 'Blinx' and a well-known model at Easter Corp. With slightly curled pink waist-length hair, shining golden brown-colored eyes and a body fit for a model. There'll be no doubt if someone thought that she was an angel who placed foot on earth._

(sighs) "They always act as if it's our first day in school," said Utau as she took out her fan.

_Hoshina Utau, also one of the singers of the 'Blinx' and also one of the models at Easter Corp. Long, wavy blonde hair, striking violet eyes, and a perfectly curved body graced her features. No wonder a lot of guys fall head-over-heels over her._

"I can't believe that they can still scream like that on a hot day like this," Rima sighed as she turned down a love letter.

_Mashiro Rima, also one of the singers and also a model. Curly blonde hair, sparkling golden brown eyes, a very alluring body, matched with her doll-like face is enough for men to kneel before her._

"Don't they ever lose energy?" said Ikuto as he's having a hard time pushing his way out.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, also one of the singers of the group and the soon-to-be CEO of Easter Corp. Messy but sexy blue hair, deep indigo eyes, and a well-toned body. There is absolutely no doubt if someone thought of him as a god in a form of a human_

"I think that is impossible," Kukai replied as he flashed a toothy grin at us.

_Souma Kukai, also one of the singers and the oh-so famous soccer player of Easter. Rusty brown hair, dark green eyes, a well-built tan colored body and his famous smile which cause girls to fawn over him._

"I guess it'll be impossible as long as we're here," Nagihiko said as they finally arrived at the main hall.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko, also one of the singers and the famous dancer and dance guru of Easter. Long violet hair, golden yellow eyes, a physically fit body and a face which is too maidenly to be a boy's and to handsome to be a girl's is far enough for women to fall for him. _

"Seems like we have to deal with it," Amu said while she opened her locker and something fell.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Ikuto smirked as he made his way to his own locker when also something fell.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Amu mimicked while making faces.

"Looks like all of us have." The others said showing their letters with a sigh.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

"Time for class, see you guys later!" Amu said as she and Ikuto made their way to their first period.

"See ya!" They all bid as Utau walked with Kukai, and Rima with Nagihiko.

* * *

AMU's POV

"Good Morning, Amu-chan,"

"Good Morning," I greeted as I made my way to my seat, placing my bag on the side and looking out the window with a sigh.

"What's the matter, _Amu-chan? _Ikuto asked as he put down his things on his seat, next to mine.

"Nothing,"

"Is it really nothing?" Ikuto said as he walked behind me, setting his chin on my shoulder with his arms on both sides of me. "You know that I don't want my Amu-chan to be sad,"

(blushes) "Get away from me you pervert! And for the record, I'm not yours," I said as I glared at him

"_Amu~Amu~Amu_, don't you know that it's bad to glare at someone you just recently blushed at?" Ikuto smirked as he seated next to me.

"Why you little-

"Good Morning, Class" Stopping myself from killing the pervert beside me I just breathe in and greeted with the class.

"Good Morning, sensei"

Huffing, I just sat down on my seat, glancing at the board now and then, with my chin rested on my palm. Still pissed off at Ikuto, I glared at him from my seat, who just smirked at me in return. Sighs, this is gonna be a long day.

Time Skip! (Normal POV)

Amu and the others are now together on their last period, just waiting for the clock to strike four.

"C'mon, c'mon!" said Kukai as he impatiently urged the clock to move faster.

"5, 4," Kukai counted as the long hand moves.

"3, 2, 1,"

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

"Class dismissed" said their adviser and the 'Blinx' co-manager, Nikaidou Yuu as he organized his things.

"Yes!" Kukai shouted as he pumped his fist in the air

"Except the 'six' of you," Yuu said as he eyed the 'Blinx'

Harsh groans were heard despite all the noise coming from the others as they hurried out of the room.

"There goes my freedom," Kukai sighed as he slumped back to his seat.

"Not everyone gets away that easily" giggled Utau as she took a seat beside him.

"So, what's our agenda for today?" Ikuto said as he lounge on his seat with one of his hands on Amu's armrest while the other ones on his.

"Well," Yuu began. "Since Yukari can't come today, I'll be the one giving your schedule for the next few days."

"Okay, but where's Yukari-san?" Amu asked ignoring Ikuto as he kept on nudging her arm.

"She's currently at the office and she texted me saying she can't come today because she's busy with work." Yuu implied as he took off his glasses and wiping them clean then, putting them back on, "So here are your schedules, Amu,Utau and Rima, you'll be doing your modeling tomorrow. Pictorials are on Wednesday and Thursday. Kukai, your soccer practices begins tomorrow and lasts until Thursday. Nagihiko, you'll also be doing your dancing and choreographing until Thursday. And Ikuto, you'll be negotiating with other companies starting tomorrow. All in all, you'll be starting tomorrow afternoon. And Yukari told me to tell you guys to prepare at least 1 solo, 1 all-girls and 1 all-boys song, 1 group song and a song with your partner. So you guys have to practice at your free time,"

"That's for Friday, isn't it?" Rima asked.

"Yup!" Yuu replied, nodding his head.

"Figures," Rima said as she noticed Nagihiko smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking that Friday is gonna be so much fun, right guys?" Nagihiko said as he looked at the others.

"Right so much fun," Ikuto and Kukai said at the same time as they looked at their seatmates while smirking.

The girls just looked at them rather confused

"Especially because they're going to sing with us," The three boys said in unison.

"THE NERVE OF YOU THREE!"

A/N: Hope you guys like it! New characters will show up in the third chapter of 'Playing Music with You'

v

v

v

v

v

=PLeAse ReVieW=


	3. Pictorials and a Call

A/N: Hellooooo! Here's the third chapter of 'Playing Music with You'!

Thanks to:

DeathFrame  
heartfuldancer  
TinkToxiixix  
olivia the rat

Hope you guys also enjoy this one! I, M.B.M. don't own anything!

* * *

CLICK!

"Ahh, Amu-san, please tilt your head a little bit; Utau-san, please chin up a little and; Rima-san, raise your fingers a bit," said Ichinose Hana, Amu, Utau, and Rima's modelling instructor. Long, wavy, light brown hair, deep green eyes, fair complexion, fixed with a green, loose V-neck blouse and black leggings, you may mistake her for a 20 year old, but in reality she is a 29 year old lady.

"Hai!" replied the three gorgeous ladies, Amu, Utau and Rima, as they do what they're told sitting on their thrones with their gowns. Their modelling with the other models is finished early so they started their pictorial.

Amu is wearing a white tube gown designed with a gold fabric around the bottom of her chest. The lower part of it is angled in the bottom showing her creamy legs, decorated with gold and silver beads. Her hair is put up in a bun with loose, wavy, pink locks on both sides. A butterfly-designed silver necklace with gold gems adorned her pale neck, and earrings, with the same design, gold and silver bangles on her right hand and a simple-designed tiara rested on her pink-haired head. Sitting cross-legged in the middle with her chin rested in both of her hands.

A white backless gown with gold linings adorned Utau's slender body. Her hair is placed neatly on one side, resting on her shoulder. A silver necklace with a gold flower pendant is placed on her neck, earrings with the same design, gold and silver bangles on her right hand and a tiara similar to Amu's is placed on her blonde head. Sitting on the left side of Amu, with her chin rested against her right palm, and her elbow rested on her left palm.

Rima's gown is designed with gold straps and a gold fabric on the top of her chest. Her hair placed on both sides. A silver necklace with a gold teardrop adorned her neck with same designed accessories on her ears. Gold and silver bangles on her left hand and a tiara similar to Utau and Amu's is placed on her head. Sitting on the right side of Amu, with her left hand's fingers on her shoulder and her right rested on the chair.

"Please face here and…

…CLICK!"

"Okay, that's all for today, so you three change then go home, okay? It's a bit late now and you three should take good care, alright?" Hana said while picking up her things.

"See you guys tomorrow and have a good night!" she said to the three, as well as to the others.

"Bye!" the girls said as they waved.

The girls sighed as they looked at each other then headed to the changing room. After changing, they said their goodbyes to each other then headed their way to their own homes.

* * *

**-AMU's POV**

I sighed as I drag myself to my house. It's a house perfect for the six of us or in this case, perfect for me. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a balcony, a garage, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room, not too spacious, not too small, just perfect. This was given to me by my parents, because of one, by knowing about my career, they didn't want me to get tired going from the house to school to Easter. And two, because a year ago, my sister Ami, got a scholarship from Singapore and it's such a huge opportunity for her so my parents came with her, they insisted me to come with them but, I can't leave my career so, I insisted on staying here.

Mom is okay with it, knowing that my best friends are there and Aruto-san and Souko-san, who is like my second family, are there. While Dad, is not so okay with it at first but, agreed to it at the end. I fumbled my keys as I opened my door and flipped the lights on, put my things down and head to my room.

I kicked off my shoes and put it in my shoe cabinet. I sighed as I took my clothes off and went straight to bathroom. Turning the water on, I dipped myself in the tub.

"Ahh, There's nothing like a good bath," I sighed as I relaxed in the tub.

After about a good twenty-minute bath, I went to my closet and picked out a white sleeveless shirt with pink and blue strawberries on the upper left side and blue PJs surrounded by strawberries. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen, cooked myself some noodles and settled down the couch with the noodles in my hand and ready to di—

_'Cuz' there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby, there'll be no clear skies if I l-_

(A/N: This is what I'm currently listening to so…)

"Moshi-moshi?" I called out as I munch on my noodles.

"Amu!"

"Utau?"

"Yup! So, what're you doing?"

"Just eating," I said as I slurped some noodles, "Wait, Gonna put you on speaker."

"Oh, noodles?" Utau said as if she saw me eating

"By the way, you're already on speaker from the start," Amu said, "Yup, noodles! So what's up?"

"Well, wanna have a sleep-over at my house? Thursday night? You know, so we can talk about the songs. Oh and, Kukai and the others already agreed to it"

"Hmm, sure, after our practices?"

"Yup! So, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you!"

"Ok—_Hey, Amu,"_

"I-I-Ikuto?" I asked shocked and surprised.

"IKUTO! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!"

I can hear Utau screaming in the background.

"One and only."

"IKUTO! GIVE IT BACK."

(coughs) "I think you have to give it back."

"Unnecessary."

"I think it i—"

"IKUTO! GIVE ME BACK—Argh, never mind."

"See? I told you it is unnecessary."

**-IKUTO's POV**

A few minutes earlier…

"Well, wanna have a sleep-over at my house? Thursday night? You know, so we can talk about the songs. Oh and, Kukai and the others already agreed to it."

"Hmm, sure, after our practices?"

I overheard my sister talking to someone as I walked past her room.

"Yup! So, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you!"

"So it's Amu, huh,"I thought as I made my way to my sister.

"Ok—_Hey, Amu,_"I greeted as I snatched the phone from my sister.

"I-I-Ikuto?"

"IKUTO! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I winced as my sister screamed and I moved the phone away from her reach and turned the speaker off.

"One and only."

"IKUTO! GIVE IT BACK."

(coughs) "I think you have to give it back," said Amu.

"Unnecessary."

"I think it i—"

"IKUTO! GIVE ME BACK—Argh, never mind."

"See? I told you it is unnecessary," I said as I saw my sister give up and sigh.

"Just give it back to me after you're done," my sister told me.

I nodded as I went to my own room and lied down.

"So what're you doing right now?" I asked.

"Eating, how about you?"

"Just thinking about you."

….No reply.

"Bet you're blushing like a tomato right now," I said smirking through the phone.

"Sh-Shut u-up!"

"And stop smirking you cat!" I chuckled as she said so.

"You know me oh-so well."

"Of course, being best friends with you for whole 8 years, I know half of everything about you! Well, it's a bit unfair because you know almost everything about me."

"Well, you're wrong with that. You know _everything_ about me, _sweetheart_," I said emphasizing 'everything' and 'sweetheart'

"P-P-P-P-Pervert!"

"Pervert? Jerk can be accepted but Pervert? What are you thinking of, _Amu?"_

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" I laughed at her as I took a look at the clock.

"Well, it's getting late now; we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Well yeah, goodnight, Ikuto," she bid.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, _Amu_," I said waiting as she hung up.

Beep!

"Time to sleep," I said as I lie down on my bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

-AMU's POV

A few seconds earlier…

"Well, it's getting late now, we have to be up early tomorrow," Ikuto said.

"Well yeah, goodnight, Ikuto."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, _Amu_."

I blushed as I quickly pressed the 'end call' button.

"It really is a bit late," I said as I looked at the clock which read 9:52 pm. After throwing away my empty noodles container, I went upstairs and lied down on my bed, smiling as I drift off to wonderland.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to make it longer next time!

v

v

v

v

v

=PLeAse ReVieW=


	4. A Cute Couple, a Jerk, and a Parfait

A/N: Hey Guys! So sorry for the long wait! And I also want to say thank you for those who keep on reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews always make me jump for joy. Here's the third chapter of 'Playing Music with You', so enjoy!

"Amu-chi!" shouted Yuiki Yaya as she pounced on Amu.

"A l-little help here, you guys?" Amu said gasping as she struggled under the embrace of the hyper little girl.

The others just looked at each other then took a step back.

"Oh, come on."

"Ahh, Yaya-san, it's time for the-"

"Kairi-kun!" Yaya, again, shouted then pounced at the boy leaving Amu in the ground.

"Thank you, Kairi," Amu said as she stood up then looked at the two people on the ground, "They'll make a cute couple."

"You can say that again," the others said as they eyed the two.

"They'll make a cute couple."

They just looked at each other then burst into laughter.

CLICK!

"Another stolen pic!" Yaya said as she waves her camera in the air.

The group just sweat dropped.

"Yaya-san, it's time to go to the library," Kairi said pushing his glasses up.

"What? Is it that time already? Mitsuki-chan is going to kill me! Come on now Kairi, let's go! See you guys!" Yaya said as she dragged Kairi to the library.

"Bye!" Kairi bid as he was dragged rather violently by Yaya.

"B-Bye!" the group bid as they watched the two.

**Time Skip! **(Lunchtime)

"So, how's your soccer practice, Kukai?" Utau asked as she took a sip from her pineapple juice.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Kukai replied as he took a big bite from his sandwich.

"Well nothing much, just some crap called him a jerk," Ikuto stated while Kukai just gave him the 'don't-talk-anymore' look.

_**Flashback **(Wednesday-5:47 pm)_

_Goal!_

"_Good Job Kukai!" yelled Ikuto as he hi-fived with his pal._

"_Great kick!" praised Nagihiko as he rustled Kukai's hair._

"_Thanks guys!" said Kukai as he drank from his water bottle, "Finished your work early?"_

"_Yup!" said the two._

_"Negotiating with 10 employees really makes my day," Ikuto said sarcastically._

"_Well there's more coming, C.E.O." Kukai joked, earning a snicker from Ikuto ,"How about you, Mr. Dancer?"_

"_Well nothing much, just nearly passing out after repeating a tiring 5-minute dance 7 times," sighed Nagihiko, "Good thing I'm still here, breathing,"_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_HEY, JERK!"_

"_Hey, who's that?" Nagihiko asked as he looked at the tall, black-haired guy standing behind Kukai._

"_Izuru," said Kukai, "What is it you want?"_

"_Heh, just because you're the captain and the most-known here doesn't mean that you can go off and slack," stated the so-called Izuru._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Kukai, anger evident in his voice_

"_What the hell am I talking about? What the hell am I talking about? I'm talking about you, you asshole!"_

"_What the hell's your problem?" Ikuto said as he gritted his teeth._

"_You're also friends with a shit? What comes next your family's also a shit?" said Izuru as he eyed on Kukai._

_BAM!_

"_Shut up your damn mouth, you asshole! What the fuck is your problem? Are you jealous? Huh? Jealous because I'm the captain and I'm known? Did I ever brag about me being all that stuff huh? Did I rub it in your face? What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" shouted Kukai as he struggled from Ikuto and Nagihiko's grip._

"_Tch," wiping the blood off his face, Izuru stood up, staring Kukai in the eye, "Ever since you came here, you bring nothing but shit."_

"_Oh, shut your damn mouth up!" Nagihiko said while calming Kukai down._

"_Shut up, you fucking bastard" said Izuru as he spit at Nagihiko._

_BAM!_

"_Don't you ever call my friends like that cuz' they're not you," said Kukai as he passed by the now unconscious Izuru who is wounded and bleeding through his nose._

"_Kukai, are you okay?"_

"_Fine, just pissed off," Kukai said as he lightly smiled at his friend Keiichi who is currently looking at the unconscious man._

"_Now, that's what happens when you mess with the Souma Kukai," said Keiichi with 'Yeah, right' from Ikuto and Nagihiko, "Guys, I better go now."_

"_Off to see your girlfriend?" asked Nagihiko._

"_Named Ho-ta-ru?" teased Ikuto._

"_Oh, shut up," chuckled Keiichi "See ya!" _

"_See ya!" bid the three._

"_Sorry, you need to see that," sighed Kukai as they got out of the stadium_

"_It's fine, but he better fix up his problems or he'll get much more from that," snickered Nagihiko._

"_He'll be digging up his own grave if that happens," Ikuto said with a smirk._

"_Yeah right."_

_**End of Flashback **_(A/N: and that's the reason why it's rated T. Sorry for the swearing.)

"Serves him right," exclaimed Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"You punched a soccer guy in the face two times? What the hell is that guy's problem that pushed you to your limit?" Utau gasped as she looked at Kukai wide-eyed, completely ignoring Ikuto and Nagihiko's statement.

(sighs) "Ever since I started as a soccer player, he already has a grudge against me; I don't even know what the hell I did," said Kukai as he took an another bite from his sandwich.

"You didn't do anything. That guy is jealous of you," said Rima as she took a sip from her lemonade, "In short, that guy's a jerk."

"So frank of you Rima," said Amu earning a "That's what you love about me" from her, "You rarely get into fights and it's scary when you get into one," Amu paused as she took a drink from her iced tea, "And I must agree that that Izuru guy is a real jerk."

(laughs) "Did I scare my lil' sis?"

"Nah, you're just different when you're angry," Amu said with a grin.

"You act as if you're not," Kukai snickered.

"Anyways, you think you guys can get off from work early?" asked Utau eyeing the three.

"Hmm, maybe."

"Did you guys come up with a song yet?" Rima asked.

"None, you guys?" asked Ikuto.

"None," said Amu.

(sighs)

!

The six groaned as they grabbed their things and stood from their seats.

"Let's talk about it later," Utau sighed.

"K," nodded the boys as they made their way.

"Oh, by the way, you boys are in charge of the food later, okay?" said Utau as she headed to her next class with the girls.

"Okay," sighed the boys.

"Wait, What?"

**Amu's POV**

"Argh."

"What's wrong, Amu?" asked Utau who is sitting beside me.

"My head hurts like hell," I groaned as I hold my throbbing head, "And things just got a lot better because of this exam."

(laughs) "I'm pretty sure that headache will be gone by the time you're done with the exam," said Rima who's in front of me, "I'll promise you I'll treat you a strawberry parfait~" Rima said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm, how about a strawberry and chocolate parfait?" I asked, "Please?"

"Fine. I know how much you _like _chocolate," said Rima as she glanced at Utau.

"I _love_ chocolate~"

"Well, that explains why you're the strawberry and Ikuto's the chocolate," Utau said smirking.

"_How am I the strawberry and Ikuto the chocolate? Wait, why in the world are Utau and Rima smir-"_

"I do not love Ikuto!"

**Ikuto's POV **

"Achoo!"

"Damn this sneeze."

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the lateness! Oh and the "Sleepover" chapter is next! I think I'll make it into two parts!

v

v

v

v

v

=PLeAse ReVieW=


	5. Sleepover and Confessions

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter of 'Playing Music with You'. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Uhmm, before we start I just wanted to inform you guys that I won't be able to upload stories for a while because of school and it may take longer than awhile. But if we are on semester break, I will try to upload some or if not, on early summer. Sorry guys, I really, really have to get a scholarship. I'll do my best to work on it little by little while I'm studying. Promise! So please continue to read, review and watch out for my story! And, again, thank you!

So…..let's start?

* * *

"Lean to the left, and….CLICK!"

"Ok, we're dismissed. Good work, you guys!" exclaimed Hana, who is wearing an olive-coloured turtleneck dress that reached her thighs, partnered with black heels.

"Thanks," sighed the three 'animalistic' girls.

"And here comes the Tiger, the Cheetah, and the Leopard, walking with their oh-so cute dresses and striking high heeled shoes~" teased the grinning Kukai.

"Shut up or I'll smack that grin off of your face," growled Utau who is wearing a bright orange sleeveless V-neck dress that reached her thighs which is designed with black vertical stripes similar to that of a tiger. Her hair is put up in pigtails with cute tiger ears on her head.

Rima, who is currently taking a drink, is wearing a sleeveless dress that reached her thighs, which is pale yellow and covered with small black spots similar to that of a cheetah, a pair of cheetah ears graced her blonde, pigtailed head.

"Roar!" said Nagihiko as he smiled at Rima who just glared at him in return.

"You're one cute Leopard," said Ikuto as he eyed Amu from head to toe and back.

"Stop looking, you pervert!" shouted a blushing Amu, who is wearing a dress similar to Utau and Rima's but hers is a yellow one fading to white, designed with dark spots arranged in rosettes, like a leopard. Her hair is also put up in pigtails with a pair of leopard ears on her pink head.

"Come on, you cute leopard, say nyaa~" teased Ikuto.

"Sh-shut up, Ikuto!"

"Aww, how about calling me Master?"

"In your dreams," said Amu as she rolled her eyes.

"You're _always_ in my dreams, _Amu_," Ikuto said emphasizing "always" and "Amu".

"P-P-P-Pervert!" shouted a red Amu.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, continue your bonding time later," called Utau as she went to her car. "By the way, how's the food shopping?" she asked completely ignoring Amu's "We're not lovebirds!" and "Do you call this thing bonding?"

"12 Burgers, 2 pizzas, 2 potato chips, 3 more chips, 12 drinks, and 6 chocolates," said Kukai, "Would you like a receipt for that ma'am?"

"No, I'm good," giggled Utau.

"Looks like two people are developing a relationship~" Amu said in a sing-song voice.

"Did you say something, Amu?" asked Utau, her eyebrows twitching.

"Nothing, nothing~ just asking how's everyone's work. Nagihiko, how's work?" Amu said ignoring Utau's glares.

"If you call repeating-a-dance-10-times fine, then it is fine," said Nagihiko.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive," scoffed Rima.

"Of course, I'm still alive." (pause) "You're still not mine yet," whispered Nagihiko as he looked in the window leaving Rima flustered.

"Stupid cross dresser," muttered Rima.

Kukai and Ikuto smirked while Utau and Amu just smiled at the two.

"Ikuto! Get off me, you pervert!" shouted Amu as she struggled under the embrace of the blue haired boy.

"But Amu~" whined Ikuto, "I'm tired from work."

"So?"

"A hug from my little strawberry makes me feel better," said Ikuto.

"You had your hug," Amu said as she pushed Ikuto off of her.

"You're no fun," pouted Ikuto while Amu just smiled happily.

"….." Silence filled the air until…..plop!

Ikuto hugged Amu, again.

"Mou, Ikuto!" Amu said irritated as Ikuto snuggled closer to her.

"Looks like Ikuto got his personal teddy bear," laughed Utau and the others.

"Ikuto!" growled Amu as he struggled from the man's arms, "Let me go, argh!"

"No."

"Ikuto, let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"No, no, no," exclaimed Ikuto as he shook his head.

"Ikuto, Let me-argh!" groaned Amu as she gave up, slumping against Ikuto's arms.

"Good teddy bear," said Ikuto as he patted Amu's head earning a glare from the girl.

* * *

"I can't think of anything!" groaned Kukai as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"Neither do I," groaned the others then they looked at each other and sighed

"Well, at least we found a song for our group," sighed Amu.

"Well, yeah but finding a duet and a solo is hard," said Utau as she held her head.

"As usual," the others said and then sighed.

"Well, we have no choice but to continue it in our rooms with the boys," said Utau as she stood up from her seat eyeing the two girls. Rima replied by heaving a sigh while Amu shook her head rather violently earning a nod from Utau.

"C'mon, _Amu-chan_, let's go~" said Ikuto as he carried Amu bridal-style.

"I-Ikuto, put me down, put me down!" shouted Amu as she kept on struggling from the man's arms.

"U-uh."

"I said put me down!" growled Amu as she was carried to the stairs by Ikuto.

"Goodnight!" Utau and Rima laughed as they went to their own rooms with the boys.

**Rima & Nagihiko**

Right after Rima got into the room, she quickly slammed the door shut leaving her partner outside.

Nagihiko just sighed as he calmly opened the door and shut it, "Rima-chan?" he called out.

Seeing Rima by the study table, he sighed once again as he went behind her, resting his hands on either side of the chair she's sitting, her back facing his chest.

"Found a song?" asked the purple-headed boy as he looked at the laptop screen.

"Do I look like I found one?" Rima said as she raised an eyebrow at Nagihiko who just smiled in return.

"Idiot," Rima sighed as she search some more, "How about you, found one?"

"Hmm, not yet," replied Nagihiko as he grabbed a seat next to her, looking at the screen.

"_His chin, his lips, his nose, and those eyes….. Oh those beautiful eyes," _Rima thought as she stared intently at the man beside him.

"-ma-chan? Rima-chan?" called Nagihiko as he moved his face closer, resulting Rima to jump out of her seat and blurting out an "Eeep!"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Rima said blushing, as she stared right back in the screen.

"_Why the hell do I love this guy?"_

**Flashback (3 years ago)**

_15-year old Rima with books in her hands is walking towards the library when she suddenly turns to stop. In front of the library was Nagihiko and Tachibana-san, her classmate talking._

"_I love you!" Tachibana said catching Rima's attention, who is hiding behind the 1-D's room which is beside the library room._

_Silence filled the air until Nagihiko spoke._

"_Tachibana-san, I'm sorry but there's someone else that I love," Nagihiko said._

"_F-Fujisaki-kun, please give me a chance, please go out with me for just a week and-"_

"_I'm sorry but no," Nagihiko said cutting her off, "She may not know that I love her but she's the only one I consider ever going out with, she's the only girl I will ever love."_

_Unable to hear anything more, Rima ran away with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go now, my friends are looking for me," Nagihiko said as he walked away, striding downstairs and heading towards his classroom to get his bag when he saw a blonde-coloured…ball?_

"_Rima-chan?" called Nagihiko as he picked up his bag._

_Smiling as he went his way to the ball and sitting beside it, "Rima-chan, what's wrong?"_

_"…"_

"_Rima-chan?" Nagihiko called out once again as he seated in front of her._

_"…"_

_Nagihiko just sighed as he lifted her face, showing Rima in tears._

"_Rima-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? What happened?" asked the very-worried Nagihiko as he held her face gently._

_Rima removed Nagihiko's hands from her face and wiped her tears away._

"_Nothing, no, no, nothing," Rima said as she stood, dusting herself off._

"_Then, why are you crying?" Nagihiko asked as he looked at Rima._

_"…"_

"_It's fine if you don't want to tell me," Nagihiko sighed, "Just stop crying, ok?"_

"_I've already stopped crying, you idiot!"_

_(chuckles) "Sorry, Wwhat I meant to say was, don't cry, ok? You're prettier when you smile," smiled Nagihiko as he stroked her blonde wavy locks, "Let's go, the others are waiting for us."_

"_Hm," nodded Rima._

**End of Flashback**

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Found a song?" I asked as I looked at the laptop screen.

"Do I look like I found one?" Rima said raising an eyebrow. I just smiled in return receiving an "idiot" from her.

"How about you, found one?"

"Hmm, not yet," I replied as I grabbed a seat next to her, looking at the screen and glancing at the girl beside me who is currently spaced out.

"Rima-chan?" I called as I took a look at her face. _"Beautiful,"_ I thought. Shaking my head I called her once again, facing her "Rima-chan? Rima-chan?"

"Eeep!"

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she replied facing the screen once again.

I took this opportunity to look at her, adoring her beauty. Everything about her is beautiful. She may be a little cold sometimes but…that's her. I don't know why but…every time I see her, I just…keep on falling for her. If I could only tell her…..

"Nagi?" Rima asked as she looked at me.

I looked at her and smiled. She just looked at me confused "What?"

"Nothing, I just miss you calling me that."

"Psssh," she said as she turned around.

"Uhmm, Rima-chan?"

"Hmm?" she said letting me know she's listening.

"_Here it goes," _I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Would you believe me if I told you I love you?"

**Rima's POV (A minute before)**

"Nagi?" I called out receiving a smile from him. I looked at him confused, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just miss you calling me that," he said as I looked away, blushing.

"Psssh."

"Uhmm, Rima-chan?" he called out.

"Hmm?" I said letting him know I'm listening as I type on my laptop.

"Would you believe me if I told you I love you?"

What he said made me stop typing, _"Would you believe me if I told you I love you?" _his words kept repeating in my head. I made a deep sigh and said…

"No."

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. It should've been better if I just said "What are you talking about?" or "Wha-".

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed, "Because you don't," I replied, regretting this later.

"…"

"Do you think I would ask you this question if I don't?" he asked as he lifted my head looking at me intently.

"I love you Rima."

I was frozen, speechless. God, if this was a dream, please don't let me wake up from it.

"Rima?"

I looked at him, telling him to continue.

"I love you," him saying that reassures me that this is truly not a dream.

"You don't have to repeat it, you baka!" I said as I removed his hands from my face and crossed my arms, leaving him pouting

"I love you too," I said aware of my red cheeks.

Nagihiko smiled at me and hugged me tight saying, "You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen."

"Trust me, I know how it feels," I said smiling as I hugged him back.

**Kukai & Utau**

"So, what song do you have in mind, pop star?" Kukai asked as he popped another chip in his mouth.

"Nothing in particular, soccer boy," replied Utau.

"Wanna do that again?" asked Kukai grinning.

"Sure," said Utau getting what Kukai is talking about, the "Ask me anything" game.

"Me first!" grinned Kukai, "Who's the person you love the most right now?

"Next question," she answered.

"Aww, no fair," Kukai said while pouting, "Who's your first love?"

"Next," Utau sighed as Kukai kept on asking questions about her love life or in her case asking questions connected to him.

"Are you irritated?"

"Yeah. My turn!" Utau said "Are you seeing someone?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because the 'someone' I want to see doesn't know my feelings yet."

"Then, why don't you tell her?"

"How?" sighed Kukai.

"Get some flowers, some chocolates and show up on her doorstep then confess," said Utau looking away from Kukai.

"What if she dumped me?"

"She won't."

"Okay, I'll go with that, be right back!" shouted Kukai as he walked out of the room leaving Utau behind slapping herself.

"Why the hell did I convince him to do that?"

**Kukai's POV (Few seconds earlier)**

"Me first!" I grinned "Who's the person you love the most right now?

"Next question," she answered.

"Aww, no fair," I said while pouting, "Who's your first love?"

"Next," she sighed probably irritated of me.

"Are you irritated?"

"Yeah. My turn!" she said, "Are you seeing someone?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because the 'someone' I want to see doesn't know my feelings yet," I said as I looked at her.

"Then, why don't you tell her?"

"How?" sighed Kukai.

"Get some flowers, some chocolates and show up on her doorstep then confess," she said.

"What if she dumped me?"

"She won't."

"Okay, I'll go with that, be right back!" I shouted as I ran outside of the house, heading for the nearest convenience store.

When I was inside, I quickly picked a box of Ferrero Rocher and went towards the counter.

"T-Twenty d-dollars please," said the cashier (A/N: Is that too expensive?)

"Here," I said handing the money, "Uhmm, would you mind wrapping it up?"

After a minute she handed me a red box designed with a white bow on top of it. I thanked her and I ran out once again, this time heading to the flower shop.

"Natsume! Natsume!" I shouted as I kept knocking on her shop's door, "Natsume! Please open up!"

A few seconds later, a groggy brown-haired girl opened the door, glaring at me with her piercing blue eyes saying, "What're you doing here? It's already 10 in the evening!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," I said "But, please, just give me 5 red roses and you can beat me up in the morning. Please."

Natsume left and came back after a minute handing me a bouquet of 5 red roses.

"That girl must've been special, huh? Considering you going out here in your pajamas," Natsume laughed.

"Heh. She's not just special, very special," I said as I handed her 5 dollars.

"No, keep it. Just make sure that you won't get dumped."

"Thanks, Natsume," I waved goodbye and made my way to where the love of my life is.

"Ding! Dong!"

**Utau's POV**

"Argh! I'm such an Iidiot!" I said out loud as I grumpily stomped on my feet, "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I should've just told him that he's the one I love, that he's my first love!" I screamed ripping my hair out, "I'm so gonna kill that girl!"

I just walked back to the study table searching for songs favourable to me. I sighed as I searched for almost 10 minutes without finding one.

"Ding! Dong!"

"_Who could be here at 10 in the evening?"_ I thought as I walked downstairs, heading towards the door.

"Kukai?" I called out shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Doing what you instructed me to do," he answered.

"What are you ta-"

"Utau, I don't know what in the world did you do to make me like this, I don't know why I can't get you out of my mind, I don't know why I feel so angry when I get to see you talking with other men. Because of you, I spent nights thinking nothing except you. And now that I have the chance, I want you to know that I love you, Utau! I love you."

I just looked at him, surprised.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said as he put the flowers and chocolates on the table, "You said the girl won't dump me right?" he smiled, taking my hands.

I just shook my head and hugged him, "Of course she won't, she'd kill herself if she did," I said as my tears fell.

He took my face and wiped my tears away, "You're not gonna dump me, are you?"

"As if I'll ever dump you."

**Amu & Ikuto**

"Ikuto! Put me do-"

"You're already down, my princess," Ikuto said, smirking at the lady lying in front of him.

"Now, get off," Amu said, glaring at the man who is on top of her.

"Aww, but don't you like this position, _Amu-chan_" Ikuto said as he nuzzled her neck.

"N-No, pervert!" Amu said flustered.

"But, Amu~" Ikuto purred as he lied beside Amu, hugging her, "Better?"

"No, let me go, now."

"Fine," Ikuto sighed as he let go of Amu, standing up and sitting down on a chair.

"Now that's better," said Amu, "So, do you have any ideas on what we'll sing?" asked Amu as she hugged a pillow from the bed.

"None," replied Ikuto, "Why would you rather hug that pillow instead of me?"

"Because this pillow _is not_ a pervert," said Amu.

"…"

"Ikuto?" called Amu as she let go of the pillow and walked towards Ikuto.

"C'mon, Ikuto, I already let go of the pillow, I'll hug you now, so please don't be mad?" said Amu as she urged Ikuto to look at her.

"C'mon, Ikuto, please?"

After countless pleads, Ikuto stood up from his seat and looked at Amu.

"Do you want to know the reason why I'm always so perverted around you? And only around you?" asked Ikuto.

"N-No," Amu replied.

"Because," Ikuto paused, "I love you, Amu."

**Amu's POV**

"Because, I love you, Amu."

"Y-Y-You love me?" I asked.

"I love you, Hinamori Amu," he replied looking at me in the eyes.

"…"

"Amu? Earth to Amu!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to say that you love me?"

"Because I do love you."

"…"

"Are you dating someone, Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"…"

"You, idiot!" I shouted at him with tears in my eyes, "Why do you have to say that now? Do you have any idea how much I've been through just to forget you? I always try to erase all of my feelings for you, but you always put it back again. I try and try to keep myself from falling for you, but every time I get to see you, my barriers break. And now you're asking if I'm dating someone right now, heck! I even tried to find someone else but no! I can't, 'cuz I can't get you out of my life! And my heart!" I said panting, "You're so unfair! You're so fucking unfair!" I cried as tears keep falling out of my eyes.

He just stood there, wide eyed. _"Great!" _I thought as I looked away from him.

**Ikuto's POV (Earlier)**

"Why?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to say that you love me?"

"Because I do love you."

Silence took over, _"Don't tell me-"_

"Are you dating someone, Amu?" I asked afraid of what she might answer.

"You, idiot!" I was surprised seeing her crying.

"Why do you have to say that now? Do you have any idea how much I've been through just to forget you? I always try to erase all of my feelings for you, but you always put it back again. I try and try to keep myself from falling for you, but every time I get to see you, my barriers break. And now you're asking if I'm dating someone right now, heck! I even tried to find someone else but no! I can't, 'cuz I can't get you out of my life! And my heart!" she said as she panted, "You're so unfair! You're so fucking unfair!"

I just stood there, wide-eyed as she looked away from me. _"I always try to erase all of my feelings for you, but you always put it back again." "I even tried to find someone else but no! I can't 'cuz I can't get you out of my life! And my heart!" _Her words kept ringing in my head.

I smiled then walked behind her snaking my arms around her waist. "I've been waiting for years," I said as I turned her around, facing me.

"Amu, remember the time when I swear I'll never fall in love again?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"You asked me why, and I said," I looked at her intently and continued, "Because the person that I love is the only one I'll ever love, even if she doesn't love me."

I took her hands and said, "I swear that I'll never fall in love with anybody else," I said taking a pause, I then felt her removing her hands and I pulled it back again saying, "except you."

**Amu's POV** **(Earlier)**

"Amu, remember the time when I swear I'll never fall in love again?"

"Hmm," I nodded _"I actually hope back then that it's not true."_

"You asked me why, and I said," he looked at me and continued, "Because the person that I love is the only one I'll ever love, even if she doesn't love me."

He took my hands and said, "I swear that I'll never fall in love with anybody else." Hurt. I started to remove my hands when he pulled it back again saying, "except you."

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes and jumped for a hug, chuckling as he hugged me back whispering an 'I love you' in my ear and I whispered an 'I love you too' back.

Something struck in my mind which resulted me to stop hugging him, "You'll be more perverted around me, aren't you?"

"You're so smart, Amu," he said smirking.

"Just as I thought."

* * *

A/N: This is the longest one that I've made so far! And let's say that this is my apology gift to you guys. I plan to make my next stories/chapters longer so please keep an eye out for it! Again, I'm sorry if I'll be gone for long. Oh and, I've decided to make just this one for the sleepover chapter. Sorry for those who are expecting two chapters of this.

Once again, sorry and thank you!

v

v

v

v

v

=PLeAse ReVieW=


	6. The 3 New Couples in a Snack Fight

A/N: Hey Guys! I know some of you have noticed that the story is a bit fast. I already knew that even before I posted the 4th chapter. I actually did that on purpose. I also know that some of you have noticed the changes in the summary. I actually did that to match the happenings and soon-to-be-happenings in the story. Uhmm, And also I want to apologize because of my story. I know I'm not that good and I want to say sorry for the disappointments I may cause you in the future and I have caused you in the present. But mostly, I want to say Thank you for those who kept on reviewing and reading my story even though, it's not that good. Thank you, Guys! Love ya! And…..Sorry for the super, extremely, very long wait!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Yukari screamed at the 3 pairs who just-got-into-a-relationship who are currently encircled in a table still at Ikuto and Utau's house.

"None of you, As in NONE of you thought of a song?"

"Actually….," Kukai started

"None"

"Not a single one?"

"Well, we did thought of a song for the group." Utau said

"Is there another than that?"

Amu and the others just shook their heads.

"What the- Then, what did you do all night long?"

"I went hardcore with my girl- AHHH! Ou- Ouch! Amu! It hurts! Aw! Ou- Sto- OUCH!

Ikuto grimaced as he was cut off by Amu's painful pinching on his oh, so beautiful ear, as Ikuto say it.

"Whoa, you guys are fast! You guys already did it before Uta-

"Do you want me to dislocate your ear from your head?" Utau glared at Kukai who violently shook his head.

"You better watch your mouth, sweetie. Heaven knows what I'm capable of." Utau said as she gave Kukai the if-you-want-to-see-the-sun-rise-tomorrow-you-better-listen-to-me look.

Kukai gulped as he moved to the edge of the sofa away from his dangerously beautiful girlfriend while Yukari just excused herself for a while.

The three just laughed seeing how terribly afraid Kukai is of Utau, while Rima just simply stared at Amu.

"Is there a problem, Rima?" Amu asked

"No. There's no problem. It's just that….." Rima paused then looked Amu in the eye.

"I just can't believe that you're such a naughty girl, Amu" Rima smirked

"Nau-naughty? God! Sh-sh-shut up, Rima! Nothing happened. I swear!" Amu stammered as her cheeks get redder.

"Oh, really?" teased Rima

"God! Rima! I'm still,"

"Still what, Amu?" Utau joined

"You too, Utau?" Amu said wide-eyed

"Gosh! Guys, I'm still a,"

"Still a…?" Utau and Rima chorused

"For heaven's sake! Guys, I'm still a VIRGIN, ok? STILL A VIRGIN! A FUCKING VIRGIN!" shouted Amu as she covered her face with her handkerchief.

**AMU's POV**

"You better watch your mouth, sweetie. Heaven knows what I'm capable of." Utau said as she gave Kukai the if-you-want-to-see-the-sun-rise-tomorrow-you-better-listen-to-me look.

I saw Kukai gulped then he moved to the edge of the sofa away from Utau. Yukari excused herself for awhile, I nodded in response.

I laughed. Kukai's face is priceless! The others joined in, except for Rima.

"Is there a problem, Rima?" I asked seeing her staring at me.

"No. There's no problem. It's just that….."

She paused making me move towards her.

"I just can't believe that you're such a naughty girl, Amu"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widen. I can't believe her!

"Nau-naughty? God! Sh-sh-shut up, Rima! Nothing happened. I swear!" I stammered feeling my cheeks hot.

"Oh, really?" teased Rima

"God! Rima! I'm still," I paused. Still embarrassed of the V-word.

"Still what, Amu?" Utau joined

"You too, Utau?" I said in disbelief. She even joined in!

"Gosh! Guys, I'm still a,"

"Still a…?" They chorused

"For heaven's sake! Guys, I'm still a VIRGIN, ok? STILL A VIRGIN! A FUCKING VIRGIN!" I shouted as I covered my red face with my handkerchief. I can't believe I said that! Stupid Ikuto! This is all his fault!

"Hahahahahah!"

"Why in the world are they laughing?! God!" I thought as I raised my head.

"Amu! You should've seen your face!" Rima said laughing holding her stomach.

"I-It's priceless as Kukai's!" Utau said between her giggles. "Oh and Amu, Don't worry, we won't think of you that way. Never."

"I hate you two." I smiled standing up from my seat towards the kitchen.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Utau and Rima shouted from the living room.

I smiled and actually can't believe myself for falling for their trick. I walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of juice.

That's how close and comfortable we are with each other. Even if this is not my house, I always act as the host. The others too are like that.

There's also one thing I can't still believe.

Ikuto and I are together.

"_I can't believe that we're together,"_

"Believe it, Amu."

I jumped in surprise as I saw Ikuto behind me. Why didn't I notice?

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked my eyebrows raised as I continued putting juice in our glasses.

"Nope, you said it out loud."

"Did I?"

"How dense can you get, Amu?" he said snaking his arms in my waist. I blushed.

"Nee, Ikuto,"

"Hm?"

"What did you like about me?"

"None."

"None? Then why did you made me your girlfriend?" I asked hurt and mad

"Simple. Because I love you."

"Stop playing with my head, Ikuto" I said

"I'm not playing with your head, Amu"

"If not, then why when I asked you what you liked about me you said none?" I said looking at him intently.

"Because, I didn't like a thing about you."

I turned my back on him, putting the glasses with juice in a tray. Stupid Ikuto for making me an idi-

"I love everything about you, that's why."

What he said almost made me drop a glass. I looked at him with a bit of tears in my eyes saying the most common word I always say to him.

"Baka." (Stupid)

He laughed then wiped my tears away. Why in the world do I always fall for someone's tricks?

"I'm your idiot, Amu and your idiot loves you too."

"Sh-sh-shut up. Help me carry this." I said handling him the tray.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He said while making a salute.

I laughed as I followed him back to the living room.

**NORMAL POV  
**  
"Okay, I understand. (pause) We'll be there right away. Just give us 30 minutes or so. (pause) Okay. Thankyou. Goodbye." Yukari sighs as she closed her phone from her talk with the Easter's Director, Tsukiyomi Aruto. Breathing heavily as she made her way again to Ikuto and Utau's Mansion.

"Okay Guys, I just talked wi- WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?" Yukari exclaimed wide-eyed at the scene before her.

Nagihiko, on the floor with crumbs on his purple hair and ketchup in his cheek. Rima, sitting beside Nagihiko with candy wrappers and chips stuck in her curly hair and crumbs on her chin and a bunch of sachets of ketchup in her hands. Kukai, also on the floor with a lot tortilla chips all over him and a piece of bread in his left hand. Utau, sitting on Kukai's stomach with tortilla chips on her messy blonde head and an empty pack of chips on her hand. And last but not the least, Ikuto, sitting upside down where his head is on the floor while the rest of his body is on the sofa and Amu, sitting on the floor, inches away from Ikuto with candy wrappers and chips all over her pink head. And lastly, chips, candy wrappers, mess from ketchups, a bit of soda mess, pieces of bread scattered on the floor and a lot of crumbs filled the living room. All in all, the 'caught-in-the-act' and wide-eyed expression filled the group's faces.

"Well," the 6 began.

"Wait, don't talk anymore." Yukari said massaging her temples "Clean this mess up real quick, we're going to Easter Corp. and I'm giving you 20 minutes to fix yourselves upstairs and get down here, Pronto. Got it?"

The group nodded and began cleaning up the mess they created while Yukari headed outside to cool down.

"This is your entire fault." The 3 girls said, glaring murderously at Kukai, Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"Me? What did I do?" The 3 boys asked, confused how it's their fault.

**Flashback (10 minutes ago)**

_After Amu and Ikuto put the tray down, they went to take out a few packs of chips, candies and a few pieces of sliced bread from the kitchen cabinet and went back to the living room to eat. After a while…_

"_Utau, slow down, you looked like you haven't taken a snack in ages." Kukai joked as he munched on his chips._

_Utau got irritated at what Kukai said and threw a handful of chips at him, Hitting not only Kukai but also Amu who is beside Kukai._

"_What! Ikuto!" Amu surprised at the sudden throwing of chips, not knowing it was from Utau, blamed Ikuto who is sitting at the sofa which is right at the back of Kukai and her, Threw a couple of chips at Ikuto's face which in return got surprised and looked for the one responsible which is Amu, who is currently laughing her heart out, lunged at her and tickled her sides._

"_Payback time" Ikuto said as he tickled Amu._

_Kukai, being Kukai, Returned the favor as he threw a handful of chips at Utau and another handful, and another handful. Accidentally hitting Rima a couple of times, resulting the chips to get stuck in her hair and Rima, being Rima, got irritated and started to crawl towards Kukai and knock him out but unfortunately, she accidentally bumped Nagihiko, causing him to accidentally pull Rima with him to the floor. Rima, who is clearly irritated, threw an opened sachet of ketchup at Nagihiko, leaving him with ketchup on his cheeks. After that throw, a lot came next. Unknown to Rima, not only chips but also candy wrappers got stuck in her blonde head because of the fall. As the 'chips-fight' got more serious, Utau who is deadly furious at Kukai, knocked him down, resulting Kukai with a piece of bread on his hand to lie on the floor rather hard, with Utau sitting on top of him. Aware of their awkward position, Kukai smirked at Utau who blushed and grabbed the nearest object…a pack of tortilla chips and lashed out its contents on Kukai. While all the ruckus that's going on with the 2 pairs, Amu and Ikuto continued their tickling game with Amu running all over the place and Ikuto behind her. She jumped over the sofa and landed on the floor with a 'thud' and Ikuto who slipped on the smooth and soft covering of the sofa landed upside-down with his head close to the floor and his body draped on the sofa._

"_Hahahah! You-you should've seen the lo-look on your f-face! It's priceless! Hahah!" Amu said between her laughs._

"_Hahahahah!" Ikuto mimicked sarcastically "Laugh all you want Amu, but don't ever be competent 'coz I always have the last laugh." Ikuto smirked deviously._

"_Hahah…hahah." Amu's laugh faded as she saw Ikuto's look and with that, she gulped and moved a few inches from her beloved boyfriend who still has that devilish yet handsome smirk on his face._

_Rima who is currently lashing out her irritation by throwing a sachet after sachet of ketchup at Nagihiko who formed an 'X' by his hands to try and avoid Rima's painful throwing. Utau and Kukai's fight kept on going with Utau on chip-throwing and Kukai on bread-hitting. While Amu and Ikuto just continued their 'Ikuto's-still-smirking-and-Amu's-still gulping' act. This went on and on and on until….._

"_Okay Guys, I just talked wi- WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?"_

**(End of Flashback)**

Once the group finished cleaning the huge mess they did, they went upstairs, got dressed for their recording session and now on their way to Easter Corp.

Sitting on the Driver's seat is Nikaidou who got called by Yukari, who is seating in the passenger seat, to drive them to E.C.

In the back of the van are the 'Blinx' with Utau and Kukai on the center, Rima and Nagihiko on the left and Amu and Ikuto on the right side. During their ride, they already had a talk about their songs. They already picked out songs for the all-girls, for the all-boys, and for their group song. Now, their only problem is their solo and their song with their partners.

Nagihiko, whose arm is draped over Rima, is wearing a dark denim pants, a brown shirt with 'If you're not right, go left' green text on it, a blue and white checkered long-sleeved jacket and brown vans.

Rima, who is currently listening to some music in Nagihiko's indigo IPod, is wearing some blue leggings, a plain white, sleeveless blouse that reached her thighs, a brown, non-sleeve cardigan and a white, low-cut converse. Her hair is braded and placed on her right shoulder.

Kukai who is wearing a loose green hoodie, a loose to tight, light brown short and green, low-cut converse, is currently leaning on Utau's back while sharing the earphones of the IPod together.

Utau, also leaning on Kukai's back **(it's like they're sitting back to back) **is wearing a blue-green off-shoulder, white leggings and black close shoes. Her hair is tied up in the famous pig-tailed way.

Ikuto, who is lying on Amu's lap, is wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved hoodie, black denim pants and blue vans.

Amu, who is currently looking out the window and humming a song, is wearing a blue, sleeveless, v-cut blouse that reached her upper thighs, a white, sleeveless cardigan, gray tights that reached her knees and black high-cut converse. Her pink hair is tied up in a high ponytail with strands of hair falling to her neck.

All in all, they all look simple yet enough to take your breath away.

"Guys, we're here." Nikaidou exclaimed looking at the group in the backseat.

The group nodded and began to fix their selves up and headed to make another recording to the huge building before them, Easter Corp.

A/N: And that's the end of 5th chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Reviews, comments, suggestions and especially Reviews are appreciated. Whether it's good or bad, I need it to make my story to your liking! Sad to say but, you may have to wait again for the next one to come out so please do keep an eye out for it! Love ya, Guys! Oh and Ikuto's payback will be on the next chapter and can some of you please give me an idea for the next chapters? I kinda blackout sometimes. So, Advanced Thankyou!

v

v

v

v

v

=PLeAse ReVieW=


End file.
